Mi Venganza
by ReginaLove
Summary: Cuando ya no sientes nada, cuando crees que estás vacía, llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que aún te queda algo, y te aferras a ello porque tan sólo te queda eso, sólo te queda tu venganza..


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan sólo los uso por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Los pecados del mal son actos perversos. Los pecados del bien son sacrificios necesarios.]<strong>_

_Estaba sentada observando su reflejo. Delicadamente retiraba el suave maquillaje que acostumbra usar. Se quedó por unos instantes perdida en sus propios ojos, esos que alguna vez habían reflejado vitalidad, inocencia y amor, cuyo brillo, tornado ahora en mate, era apenas una sombra, un recuerdo lejano de aquel breve instante en el que alcanzó a rozar la felicidad con la punta de sus dedos._

_De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Unos pasos raudos comenzaron a oírse aproximándose desde el otro lado del pasillo, cada vez más cerca. Regina supo lo que pasaría incluso antes de que se abriera la puerta y una presencia indeseable se adueñase de la habitación. Se tensó en el asiento de su tocador y cerró los ojos unos instantes en un intento por calmarse y que no le temblase la voz. Tenía que convencerlo, debía hacerlo, cualquier otra noche podría soportarlo, pero no esta, no en el aniversario de su muerte, no cuando esa noche hacía tres años que había perdido a su amado y con él toda esperanza de un final feliz._

_La puerta doble de sus aposentos se abrió con gran estruendo haciendo que la morena se sobresaltase levemente pese a estar esperándolo. Regina se volteó lentamente hacia el intruso que se había detenido en medio de la habitación._

_- Majestad – Regina habló inclinando levemente la cabeza en deferencia al rey. Si jugaba bien sus cartas quizá pudiese librarse - ¿A qué se debe su tardía visita?_

_- Oh, mi querida reina – Leopold habló suavemente mientras que se acercaba a Regina y posaba las manos en sus hombros – Acabamos de regresar felizmente de un largo viaje tras salir realmente beneficiados en el nuevo tratado después de arduas negociaciones. Me apetece... celebrar..._

_Notaba como sus manos rasposas le acariciaban el cuello y comenzaban a descender hacia uno de sus pechos. Regina reprimió un escalofrío de repulsión y se levantó de su asiento lo más rápido que pudo teniendo cuidado de no ofender al rey. Aún así cuando se volvió hacia él descubrió su ceño fruncido, reaccionando rápidamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le regaló su mejor sonrisa y su voz melosa._

_- ¡Eso es fantástico mi rey! Esto merece de un gran festejo, podemos celebrar un banquete en su honor majestad, y brindaremos con vino a su salud. Madrugaré y en la mañana yo misma me encargaré de los preparativos, ahora debo acostarme para estar descansada, de hecho estaba apunto de hacerlo. - Regina habló con una ilusión que no sentía manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- En ese caso podríamos compartir el lecho, ¿no crees? - La sonrisa de Regina flaqueó._

_- Pero mi señor, estoy muy cansada y no sería–_

_Leopold la interrumpió asiéndola de ambos brazos y se la acercó hasta quedar frente con frente apenas separados por unos centímetros._

_- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no?! - La zarandeó con fuerza - ¡¿Te atreves a contradecir a tu rey?! - Los ojos de Regina se abrieron con temor cuando el aliento alcoholizado de su esposo la hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaba ebrio, nunca debió intentar convencerlo, nunca en ese estado._

_- Yo... Lo siento... De verdad que no quise, yo... - El balbuceo asustado de Regina pareció enfurecer más al rey que arrastrándola hacia la cama la tumbó de un empujón._

_- Te lo advertí Regina – El rey comenzó a desatar su camisa y el cinto de sus pantalones – Te advertí claramente, si eras buena y obediente yo sería amable contigo... - Descolgó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba prendido a su cinturón y lo desenfundó acercándoselo peligrosamente a su rostro – Pero te lo has estado buscando..._

_Regina había comenzado a temblar y se esforzaba por no empeorar las cosas – Por favor..., por favor... -_

_- ¡CALLATE! - Leopold le cruzó la cara de una bofetada dejándola aturdida mientras que con el cuchillo desgarraba el fino vestido de seda que usaba la reina para dormir._

_Regina sintió un dolor lacerante bajo el ombligo y supuso que se le había ido la mano con el cuchillo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo de Leopold se instalaba entre las piernas que acababa de abrirle en un brusco movimiento. Notó el aliento de su marido en su cuello bajo su oreja y a duras penas pudo contener una arcada. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo al tiempo que sus labios descendían por su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva. Regina sintió como si un cubo de babosas le hubiese caído encima y se estremeció con repulsión. El rey pareció tomar eso como una buena señal y le susurró al oído._

_- Esto era lo que querías, ¿eh? ¿Le gusta a mi pequeña puta un poco de disciplina y mano dura? - La risa del rey resonó en su cabeza y Regina sintió nauseas._

_Y sin previo aviso la penetró de golpe. La reina aulló de dolor, sintió como su vientre ardía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al tiempo que notaba como la bilis le subía por el esófago. A partir de ese momento no se permitió que un sólo sonido saliese de su boca y ni si quiera una lágrima tuvo el valor de escapar de sus ojos. Con la mirada clavada en el techo aguantó estoica las embestidas de Leopold hasta que un par de eternos minutos después se derrumbó sobre ella._

_Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el rey se apartó de ella y se limpió con los restos de su vestido. Se acomodó su ropa y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación no sin antes volverse hacia Regina que, con los ojos cerrados y aún desnuda sobre la cama, pudo oír su voz socarrona advertirla._

_- Bueno mi reina, espero que esto sirva de lección para la próxima, que tengas buena noche – Dos segundos después las puertas se cerraron en un estruendo que la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par._

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe tras el fuerte sonido que se hizo eco en la habitación. Sus pulsaciones estaban descontroladas y su respiración era superficial y acelerada. Se incorporó en la cama mirando a ambos lados para situarse y poco a poco sus pupilas se adaptaron a la oscuridad. Creyó por unos instantes que continuaba en esa habitación, aquella que había reducido a cenizas junto con la del rey y la princesa hacía ya varios años.<p>

Con un par de inspiraciones profundas intentó relajarse mientras pasaba sus manos por la delicada tela de sus sábanas del color de la sangre. Otro fuerte rugido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó al balcón y descorrió las pesadas cortinas. Estaba lloviendo. Suspiró pesadamente y agradeció en silencio a la pequeña tormenta que la salvara de su horrible pesadilla. Observando más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que debía estar amaneciendo por detrás de las nubes.

Apoyó su mejilla contra la fría piedra mientras los fantasmas de su pasado volvían a su mente uno tras otro para atormentarla. La crueldad de su madre en su infancia, la muerte de Daniel, la traición de Blancanieves y sus posteriores desprecios al darse cuenta de que nunca sería una madre para ella, los abusos y maltratos de Leopold... Todos y cada uno de sus más amargos recuerdos regresaban a ella arañándole el corazón y consumiendole el alma hasta dejarla vacía.

De un manotazo se deshizo de una solitaria lágrima que se había aventurado a través de su mejilla y se lanzó con férrea determinación hacia la puerta no sin antes regalarse con un vago gesto de su mano uno de sus más temibles atuendos. Abrió ambas puertas dramáticamente con un giro de muñeca y recorrió el pasillo hasta dar con el primer guardia.

- Prepara el carruaje, salimos de inmediato – Su voz no dejaba lugar a vacilación alguna y con un asentimiento de cabeza y media reverencia el hombre se alejó prácticamente corriendo. Cinco minutos después la reina y un grupo de leales soldados abandonaban el castillo oscuro.

El traqueteo del carruaje que normalmente la calmaba no conseguía tranquilizarla. Miraba distraída hacia fuera, no seguían un rumbo concreto, ella simplemente dio la orden de avanzar todo recto hasta nuevo aviso. Lo único que se veía por la ventana era un rastro verde y borroso de lo que presuponía eran las hojas y el musgo que cubría el bosque y que no hacia si no marearla. Los recuerdos seguían invadiéndola, no conseguía empujarlos hacía abajo y abandonarlos en un lugar oscuro como de costumbre y eso la enfurecía. Cerró ambas manos en sendos puños y apretó la mandíbula en señal de frustración.

No sentía remordimiento alguno por lo que había hecho, todo aquello había sido necesario. Matar a Leopold había acabado con su sufrimiento físico, por esa misma razón estaba segura de que acabar con la vida de su hijastra terminaría con su sufrimiento emocional. Todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino se convertiría irremediablemente en un daño colateral.

Un brusco frenazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Contrariada abrió de golpe la pequeña puerta y ágilmente bajó del carruaje con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - La furia en su mirada impelía una respuesta inmediata y uno de sus soldados se la ofreció solícito.

- Este individuo se ha cruzado frente al carruaje, majestad – Su voz era firme y segura, pero aún así no se atrevía a mantener su mirada en la reina.

Regina se acercó hasta el hombre ya entrado en años que cargaba con él unos grandes sacos.

- Veamos, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - El desprecio de su voz se derramaba por todo el lugar - ¿Quién osa interponerse en el camino de la reina? ¡Di! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! - Antes de que ese extraño pudiese contestar se volvió hacia sus hombres - ¡Registradlo!

El hombrecillo parecía estar al borde de un infarto y Regina se relamía al verlo sufrir.

- Creo que he hecho una pregunta y exijo una–

- Majestad – Regina se volvió hacia aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpirla – Disculpadme por interrumpir majestad, pero hemos encontrado algo que no va a ser de su agrado.

- Muéstramelo – El guardia vaciló - ¡Ahora! - La orden directa no admitía replica y se apartó rápidamente haciendo sonar su armadura en un trastabilleo dejando paso a otro de sus compañeros.

El segundo guardia, más alto y fornido que el anterior, se acercó a la reina con decisión mostrándole un saco lleno de pinturas.

- ¿Y por qué iba a molestarme eso si puede saberse? - Regina estaba exasperándose y la furia que aún quemaba en su interior no casaba bien con ese sentimiento.

- Por esto majestad – Un tercer guardia apartó los dos primeros paisajes y sostuvo en alto el tercer lienzo.

Era un retrato. Regina sintió la ira y el odio burbujear en su interior. Miraba fijamente la imagen de la mujer que parecía devolverle la mirada con desafío. Reconocería ese rostro en cualquier lugar. Estaba mirando los ojos de la mujer de la que había jurado vengarse. Estaba mirando a los ojos de Blancanieves.

En un rápido giro se volvió hasta quedar muy cerca de a aquel hombre que parecía querer replegarse sobre si mismo hasta desaparecer.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Ha estado aquí?! - Sus ojos refulgían con destellos violetas y prácticamente se podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes - ¡Contesta!

El pintor hacía rato que había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente.

- Yo... yo no... lo sé, majessAhhggg

- ¡MIENTES! - Sin darle tiempo a acabar la frase, la reina le introdujo la mano en el pecho haciéndose con su corazón sin miramientos y lo apretó lo suficiente para hacerlo sufrir sin acabar con su vida – Ahora dime, rata infesta, ¿qué sabes de Blancanieves? - Su voz bajó de tono a uno incluso más bajo y amenazante que el habitual y el frío que destilaba abrasaba cuanto alcanzaba.

- No está aquí, no... no está se... fue – El hombre hablaba entre jadeos con gran dificultad con sus manos aferrando el lugar donde debería estar su corazón en un intento por aliviar la presión que sentía en el pecho – Es...uvo en... pueblo un par d... semanas – Con un gesto vago señaló hacía más adelante y Regina tomó conciencia de que se encontraban en la entrada de un diminuto pueblucho.

La reina habló con voz pausada y fingida calma que erizó la piel de sus propios soldados - ¿Me estás diciendo que Blancanieves, traidora a la corona y ladrona más buscada de todo el reino, ha pasado un par de semanas en esa aldeucha y NADIE ha dado aviso?

El horror en el rostro del hombre fue respuesta suficiente para Regina. Notaba como la ira se iba extendiéndose, le recorría todo el cuerpo hormigueando en la punta de sus dedos. Lentamente se volvió hacia su guardia real y se dirigió a ellos pronunciando cada sílaba con todo el veneno y la maldad que era capaz de imprimir en ellas.

- Matadlos. Matadlos a todos.

Sin molestarse en volverse se quedó observando el corazón que aún palpitaba en su mano. Comenzó a aplastarlo lentamente.

Puede que su alma no encontrase la felicidad, puede que su corazón no albergase amor, pero no estaba vacía, no, aún le quedaba algo. Le quedaba su ira. Su ira y su venganza.

Y, con ese último pensamiento y una perversa sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, abrió su puño dejando escapar entre sus dedos los restos de un corazón carbonizado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. ^-^<strong>

**Y para cualquier cosita, preguntas o críticas no dudeis en dejar un review ;)**

**Besos.**

**S.**


End file.
